PS: Jsem přímo tady
by littlebae
Summary: Santana je roztleskávačka na McKinleyho střední. Když se rozešla s Elaine,její kamarádi Quinn a Puck se rozhodnout najít pro ni perfektní přítelkyni.
1. Rozchod

**When I'll have time,I'll translate this fiction to English,under name "P.S: I'm right here**

**Poznámky:**

Sms zprávy:

Quinn: _text_

Santana: text

Puck: při psaní s Quinn- text / při psaní se Santanou- _text_

Sobota, 14:24  
_Ahoj,chystáme se zajít s Puckem do Starbucks.. přidáš se?_

14:26  
Ne.

14:26  
_A důvod?_

14:27  
Hraju Angry Birds a jsem už v ..?

14:30  
_Fajn,takže už se ani nesnažíš si vymyslet výmluvy. Santano,už jsou to skoro tři týdny.. Snažíme se ti pomoct a jediný co děláš je že nás odmítáš._

14:32  
O žádnou pomoc nestojim.

14:33  
_Fajn.. Až si budeš chtít promluvit,víš kde mě najít._

14:33  
Jo,jasně.

Ve Starbucks:

"Santana zase nic?"  
zeptal se Puck jakmile uviděl Quinn vejít do kavárny bez své nejlepší kamarádky.  
"Ne. Ten rozchod s Elaine jí vážně ublížil." odpověděla Quinn.  
Oba mlčeli s přemýšlením o Santaně když v tom Puck vykřikl: "Hele,mám nápad!"  
"Ne Pucku,opravdu si nemyslim že by ji trojka rozveselila."  
"Co? Ale ne,to nemyslim. Ale když už o tom tak mluvíme..."  
"Pucku!"  
"No jo jasně,promiň. Chtěl jsem říct,že když je smutná po rozchodu,co kdybysme ji s někým seznámili?"  
"Jako s nějakou holkou?"  
"Ne,se psem. Samozřejmě že s holkou."  
Puck vycítil že jeho sarkastický vtípek se Quinn moc nelíbil,takže se raději zbavil očního kontaktu s blondýnkou a napil se svého karamelového latté které mu zrovna přinesla číšnice.

Neděle, 17:52  
Můžeme si promluvit..?

17:54  
_Za 15 minut jsem u tebe._

-  
"Ahoj." Santana přivítala svou kamarádku a pustila ji dovnitř.  
"Chtěla sis promluvit?" zeptala se Quinn,ale nedočkala se odpovědi. "Vážně Santano,jestli si chceš promluvit budeš muset mluvit. To je tak trochu ta podstata."  
Vyměnili si pohledy a chvíly strávily v mlčenlivosti,když se nakonec latina rozhodla mluvit. :  
"Víš co mě na tom štve nejvíc? Nevím proč. Nevím proč to udělala. V jednu chvíly spolu chodíme po obchodech,pomlouváme ostatní.. a najednou mi řekne že je konec?"  
"Oh ano,skutečná romantika."  
"Věděla jsem že to nepochopíš."  
"Ale ne,nemyslela jsem to tak. Poslyš,máš za sebou rozchod,ale to neznamená že je konec světa. Vždyť jsi Santana Lopez,kruci! Ta která se nikoho nebojí a nedá si nic líbit! Jednou potkáš takovou holku co tě bude respektovat a milovat tak jako by Elaine nikdy nemohla. To že se s tebou rozešla přes sms o tom dost vypovídá. Všechno bude fajn,uvidíš. A začneme hned tím že tě vezmu na zmrzlinu."  
"Jsou mi snad 4?" koukla se na ni Santana nechápavým výrazem.  
"Santano,ale ta zmrzlina je kokosová.." začala ji Quinn pobízet,protože ví že kokosová je její oblíbená.  
"Proč jsi to neřekla dřív?! Jdeme Fabray,zmrzlina čeká!"

Když se Santana připravovala,vytáhla Quinn z kapsy svůj Samsung Galaxy s novým "Cookie Monster" krytem a když konečně našla Puckovo jméno v seznamu kontaktů,napsala rychlou sms s textem: Pusť se do hledání,musíme satanovy najít perfektní holku.  
Za několik vteřin ji přišla odpověď: _Myslím že bych o někom věděl._

**Promiňte že je první kapitola takhle krátká,příští už bude delší. Chtěla jsem vědět jestli to někoho bude bavit,takže prosim pište recenze (:**

**Když jsem přišla ze školy,sedla jsem si na balkon,vzala sebou netbook a při čtení fikce "Little Numbers" jsem si řekla že bych chtěla psaní taky zkusit. A tohle je co jsem za asi 2 hodiny vyplodila :D tak snad se to aspoň někomu bude líbit.. Díky (:**


	2. Panda

** Pohled Santany**

Je 9 hodin ráno,takže moje první hodina je.. chemie. Vážně? Co za blbce vymyslelo chemii? Voda-mokrá,oheň-pálí. To je všechno co potřebuju vědět.

Když jsem vstoupila do třídy,Quinn se ke mě rozeběhla. Můžu říct že se něco stalo už je z toho výrazu na jejím obličeji. "Umřel snad někdo?"  
"Moje zlatá rybka Pan Teleskop. Ale to neni to co jsem ti chtěla říct. Vyměnila jsem svýho partnera na laborky."  
"Ty jsi pojmenovala svojí rybu Pan Teleskop? Jak stupidní to je? Počkej.. já jsem tvůj partner na laborky."  
"Přesně. Podívej,je to takhle. Puck propadá z.. no,vlastně skoro ze všeho. Napadlo mě že by se mu hodila nějaká pomoc. Takže od týhle chvíle jsem jeho partner já. A díky za tvojí upřímnou soustrast."  
"Nemáš za co."  
"Tvůj novej partner by měl brzo přijít,je tu nová,tak se snaž být milá."  
"Budu sladší než cukrová vata." Protočila jsem na ni oči a šla jsem si sednout na mé obvyklé místo.

Už dávno zvonělo a ta nová holka tu pořád neni? No,tomu řikám výhra- víc místa pro můj sladkej spánek na lavici.

Ležela jsem,hlava položená na penále,zavřené oči,když nějaká holka otevřela dveře a vešla dovnitř. Měla blond vlasy,modré oči a vypadala tu ztraceně. To na sobě vážně má čepici s pandou?

"Pardon že jdu pozdě! Nemohla jsem najít třídu. Zeptala jsem se nějakýho kluka kde je, a on mě navedl do uklízecí místnosti,potom jsem šla do jídelny a kuchařka mi řekla že je to hned vedle,no a tak jsem tady."

Celá třída včetně mě se začla smát. Asi si připadala trapně tak si radši šla sednout. Zastavila se před mou lavicí. Co to...počkat. Je to TA holka?

"Ahoj. Vypadá to že jsme partneři,co?" Mluvila na mě. Takže tohle je moje nová partnerka na laborky? Jak je to přísloví.. Nesuď.. umm..Mám to! "_Nesuď knihu podle jejího obalu."_ Tak je to Santano. Udrž to ve svojí hlavě.

"Halo? Jsi pořád na týhle planetě?"  
"Opravdová otázka spíš je,z jaký planety jsi ty. To myslíš vážně s tou čepicí?"  
Podívala se ztrapněně na zem a sedla si na židli vedle mně. Vypadá ublíženě. Špatnej start.  
"Promiň. Jsem Santana."  
"Tvoje omluva byla přijata." Musela jsem se zasmát,protože zní jako robot. Je to docela roztomilí.  
"Takže.. Proč jsi změnila školu?"  
"Dost mě baví tancovat a tak.. S tímhle rozvrhem mám víc volnýho času takže můžu tancovat."  
"Aha. Tak to byses možná mohla přidat k roztleskávačkám..?"  
"Nevím,spíš jsem přemýšlela nad Glee klubem. Co myslíš?"  
"Jo,Glee je super.. je to sranda."  
"V tom případě o tom budu přemýšlet."

-  
Později v Glee klubu

Seděla jsem vedle Sama. Dřív jsem s ním chodila,bylo to zvláštně super líbat ty velký rybí rty. No vážně,je to jako líbat polštář.

Znovu,ta blondýna přišla do místnosti. "Pardon že jdu pozdě,pane Schuestere! Nemohla jsem nají..." _Déja vu_  
"Nemohla jsi najít třídu! Chápeme to." Zařvala jsem na ni se smíchem a ona se usmála. To je dobrý znamení. Smátí je dobrý. A její smích je.. vlastně docela hezkej. Ok,vážně,s timhle musím přestat.

Sedla si vedle mně. Zase.  
"Neřekla jsi mi že jsi v Glee." řekla mi když si sedla.  
"Máš pravdu. Neřekla. Překvapení!" Odbočila jsem pohledem jinam. Chová se jako kdybysme byli nejlepší kamarádky. Tolik míst a ona si musí sednout ke mně. Jako otravná moucha.  
"Fajn. Hej,víš co je za čas?"  
Koukla jsem se na hodinky a řekla jí že je 15:04.  
"Špatná odpověď! Je čas na show!" Než jsem se jí stihla zeptat o čem to sakra mluví,vyskočila ze svojí židle a když kapela začala hrát song _Hold it against me_ od Britney Spears,začala tancovat a zpívat.

Páni. Je vážně dobrá.  
"Hej! To bylo šílený! Myslím,dobře šílený. Vlastně úžasně šílený! Vážně umíš tancovat."  
"Haha,díky,Santano." Usmála se,zase. Možná že nakonec neni zas tak hrozná.

Pokračovali jsme v mluvení o tanci. Taky mi řekla že začala tancovat když jí byli 3 roky. To je roztomilí.

"Musím jít."  
"Proč? Ještě nejsou ani čtyři hodiny."  
"Musím ještě.. něco udělat." Postavila se a otočila se směrem ke dveřím.  
"Ok. Počkej! Neřekla jsi mi tvoje jméno." Podívala se na mě vyzívavě.  
"Máš pravdu. Neřekla." Dělá si ze mě zrovna srandu? No jo,dělá.  
"Tohle neni fér."  
"Jsem Brittany."

* * *

**Jelikož tuhle povídku vždycky nejdřív napíšu v angličtině,a až potom ji napíšu v češtině,trvá mi dýl než updatuju.. Za to se omlouvám. A díky za podporu! (: Vím že to neni nic moc,ale budu se snažit zlepšovat.. Prosim vás abyste psali reviews,abych věděla že to někdo čte,jestli to má cenu psát i v češtině.. díky (:**


	3. Chemický projekt

Brittany.. Myslím že bych si zvykla na tohle jméno. Možná bych jí měla napsat ohledně toho projektu co máme udělat. Ale problém je,že nemám její číslo. Měla bych se jí na to zeptat. To by nebylo divný,že ne? Zeptat se svýho partnera na laborky o telefonní číslo. Ne,to je normální. Nic zvláštního.

Slyším jak mi zvoní mobil,tak se zvednu z postele a popadnu ho. Je to neznámé číslo.  
"Haló?"  
"Ahoj,Santano. Umm.. tady Brittany. Z Glee klubu."  
"Jo jasně, Panda čepice. Kde jsi sehnala moje číslo?"  
"Zeptala jsem se Pucka a ten mi ho dal. Doufám že ti to nevadí."  
"V pořádku. Co potřebuješ?"  
"Máme domácí úkol.. ten chemickej projekt..? Napadlo mě že bysme se mohli sejít a udělat ho?"  
Chce se setkat. No,to dává smysl,protože pracování na projektu přes skype by asi nebyl ten nejlepší nápad.  
"Ok,kde by ses chtěla sejít?"  
"Třeba u mě doma..?"  
"Oh.."  
"Ale jestli ti to nevyhovuje tak se můžeme sejít třeba v parku nebo někde..."  
"Ne,to je v pohodě. Takže půjdeme k tobě..v pátek? Po Glee?"  
"Jasně. Tak zítra ve škole. Měj se,Santano."  
"Ty taky,Brittany."

Chce abych šla k ní domu. To neni dobrý,to neni dobrý. Vypadá v pohodě a tak,ale.. Zrovna teď si vážně nechci dělat nový kamarády. Ale tohle z nás přece nedělá kamarádky. Jenom partneři na chemii co dělají jejich domácí úkol. To je všechno.

Neděle, 13:39  
Hej ty pako,proč jsi včera večer nebyla na Samově party?"

13:40  
Protože to byla Samova party? Hádám že jsem prostě jen neměla náladu.

13:40  
Jak to?

13:41  
Zapomeň na to. Jak je to s Puckem? Vede se mu líp?

13:43  
Myslím že jo. Děláme teď na Pedersonově teorii.

13:44  
Nemám ani páru o čem to sakra mluvíš.

13:44  
Projekt z Chemie. Pamatuješ?

13:45  
No jo,tahle věc.

13:47  
Jo,tahle věc. Už jste na tom s Brittany začali pracovat?

13:49  
V pátek jdu k ní domu.

13:50  
Santano ty dračiče jedna! Znáte se pár dní a už takhle jo?

13:50  
Kvůli tomu projektu!

13:53  
Je mi to jasný. Musim jít,máma na mě čeká. Další nudnej oběd s babčou která mi bude řikat že jsem až moc hubená a že vypadám jako nějaký hipsterský dítě s rtěnkou a až moc krátkou sukní. Čau.

13:54  
Takže se bude mít fajn,co?

13:55  
Táhni.

13:55  
Taky tě miluju.

-  
Čtvrtek, ve škole

"Hej Santano! Počkej!" Uslyšela jsem za mnou povědomý hlas když jsem procházela školní chodbou. Otočila jsem se. Byla to Brittany.  
"Ahoj. Děje se něco?"  
"Pořád platí to že se sejdeme u mě?"  
"Umm.. jo. Neměla bych snad chodit?"  
"To ne. Ale nevíte přece mojí adresu. Tady." Podala mi malý růžový papírek s adresou, každé slovo napsané jinou barvou. Co to... to vážně nakreslila Poníka do rohu?  
"Jasně,díky. Takže se uvidíme zítra."  
"Yup,měj se."

-  
Pátek

Probudilo mě rádio,zrovna hrála písnička od Rebeccy Black a já si nemohla pomoct a zpívala spolu s rádiem. "It's friday,friday. Gotta get down on friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend,weeke..." bože to je stupidní písnička.

Takže pátek. Den s Brittany.  
Jdu se převlíknout. Bílá blůza bez rukávů a džínový šortky. Jaký boty bych si měla vzít? Červený s podpatky nebo růžový Converse? Co by se víc líbilo Brittany? - Proč se starám o to co by se jí víc líbilo? Ta by byla nejspíš nejradši kdybych si oblíkla kalhoty s falešným přidělaným koním ocasem a přijela do školy na duze.

Podívala jsem se na svoje hodinky Guess. 8:47. Sakra! Přijdu pozdě!  
Seběhla jsem schody,a pospíchala k úplně novému černému Mercedesu který jsem dostala jako dárek k narozeninám od táty. Nemůžu najít klíče. "Sakra! Sakra! Sakra!"  
Otočila jsem se a uviděla jsem za mnou stát nějakou paní s dítětem kterému zakrývala uši.  
"Pardon." Omluvila jsem se,a popošla kousek dál.

Když jsem konečně našla klíče, nastoupila jsem do auta a rozjela jsem se tak,že jsem málem srazila sousedovu popelnici.

Když skončila škola,šla jsem se domů převléct. Když jsem našla kalhoty ze včerejšího dne,šáhla jsem do levé kapsy a vytáhla z ní papírek s Brittaninou adresou. Faurot Ave 521. To je jen pár bloků odsud.

Byla jsem na cestě k Brittany,když jsem uslyšela hlas křičící na mě: "Ahoj Santano! Jak se máš?"  
Sakra. Berry.

Pomalu jsem zrychlovala protože jsem s ní vážně nechtěla mluvit. Bože,proč musí být tak otravná.  
Pořád na mě volala. Asi to nepochopila. "Santano!" Už jsem to nevydržela tak jsem se otočila. "Co,Berry?! To jsi teď zatracenej stalker?!"  
"Oh,promiň. Nechtěla jsem tě naštvat.."  
"Jo,no,pozdě. Takže co jsi chtěla?"  
"Ale nic.. Zapomeň na to."  
"Fajn. Teď mě omluv,spěchám." Protočila oči nad ní oči a pokračovala v chůzi.

Faurot Avenue 524..526..523..521! Tady to je. Brittanin dům. Je to pěkný domek s malou zahradou a plotem plným malých růžových a modrých květin. Vkročila jsem na dveřní kobereček s nápisem "Pozor na kočku" a zmáčkla zvonek. Pierce. To je to,co je napsané na zvonku. Takže musí být Brittany Pierce. Skoro jako Britney Spears.

Dveře se otevřely a v nich stál mladý blond kluk. "Ahoj,jmenuju se Jake." Nabídl mi ruku,tak jsem mu podala tu svou. "Ahoj Jaku,já jsem Santana. Je Brittany doma?"  
"Ano. Je v jejím pokoji. Běž po schodech,její pokoj má růžové dveře." Jasně že má.  
"Děkuju." Usmála jsem se na něj a šla nahoru.

Takže tady to je. Brittanin pokoj.

* * *

**Tuhle story píšu i v angličtině,ale jelikož v češtině skoro žádný Glee příběhy nejsou,tak budu pokračovat i v psaní CZ verze. (: Díky! **


	4. Gentleman -předěláno

**Pohled Santany**

Brittany otevřela dveře dříve než jsem vůbec stačila zaklepat,a s úsměvem mě pozvala dovnitř. "Takže tohle je tvůj dům. Líbí se mi." Utrousila jsem malou lichotku a vešla do pokoje. "Děkuju,Santano."

Porozhlédla jsem se po pokoji. Je vymalovaný ve světle modré barvě,plný rodinných fotografií a obrázků poníků. "Ty máš asi vážně ráda poníky,co?" Zeptala jsem se. No vážně,neni tu skoro nic jiného.

"Nejsou to poníci. Jsou to jednorožci."

"Samozřejmě,jsou to jednorožci." Opakovala jsem po ni s lehkým úšklebkem. "A kaděj duhu."

Obě jsme se začli nahlas smát. "Ok,tak teda jdeme dělat na tom projektu."

"Jo,jo. Už jsem nám připravila papír a fixy."

"Můžeme to napsat na počítači. Je to rychlejší."

"Dobře. Je na mím stole,počkej." Postavila se a šla směrem ke stolu,ze kterého popadla stříbrný MacBook.

"Ale i tak to můžeme udělat barevný..že jo?"

"Jo,Brittany. Můžeme." Je roztomilá když se chová jako dítě.  
Otevřela jsem její MacBook a uviděla spoustu her jako je Zombie vs. Plants a Angry Birds. Jako tapetu má nastavenou fotku na které byla ona,a spoustu jiných lidí. Vypadá to jako školní fotka.

"To jsou tvý přátelé z minulý školy?"

"To jsou... byli."

"Byli?" Podívala jsem se na ni tázavě.

"Byla jsem tam taky ve sboru," Tak to už chápu že umí takhle tancovat a zpívat. "myslím že jsou na mě naštvaný za to že jsem odešla těsně přes regionálkama."

"Na jakou školu jsi chodila?"

"Carmelská střední."

"Vocal Adrenaline?!" Skoro jsem na ni zařvala. Jak mohl někdo jako Brittany přežít ve Vocal Adrenaline?

Náš rozhovor mi připomněl časy kdy jsme prakticky s Vocal Adrenaline zápasili o první místo. Zezačátku jsme je brali jen jako soupeře,ale po tom co nám Jesse provedl.. Prakticky odstartoval ětovou válku. Mezi Glee kluby.

"Jesse je blbec."

"Ty ho znáš?"

"Chodil s Rachel Berry -jedna holka z glee. Je sice otravná,ale jednou za čas má svoje chvilky,kdy se chová skoro jako normální člověk. No, a na konec se ukázalo že nás jen špehoval, aby věděl co proti nám použít na soutěži. A udělal si omeletu na její hlavě. Doslova. Rozbil jí na hlavě vejce. To bylo vlastně vtipný. Ale je to idiot."

"To teda je." Začala se smát.

"Škoda že jsem tam nebyla,když se to stalo. Ze začátku bych si s nim plácla za dobrou práci,a pak bych mu nakopala ten jeho načančanej Carmelskej zadek. Nic proti."

"Je s tebou sranda." Usmála jsem se ale rychle jsem svoje nadšení skryla za trochu vážnější výraz. "Měli bysme začít s tím projektem." Klikla na ikonku jménem TextPad a začala psát.

"Takže.. Pedersen byl slavný fyzik protože... Pauza na zmrzlinu?" Zasmála jsem se a kývla.

Vstali jsme z madrace která ležela na zemi a seběhli ze schodů vedoucích do kuchyně. Brittany otevřela ledničku a vytáhla velkou krabici zmrzliny.

"Máme jenom kokosovou. Nevadí?"

"Vůbec ne. Ta je vlastně moje oblíbená."

"To si zapamatuju." Vyměnily jsme si úsměvy a pustily se do jezení velkýma lžícema,které Brittany vyndala z šuplíku.

"Takže,kdo je ten malej gentleman?"

"Myslíš Jaka? Můj nevlastní bráška. Je super."

"Věřím. Byl moc milej."

"Naněštěstí pro tebe,má přítelkyni. Vrhla na mě popochovací pohled.

"Přítelkyni? To snad ne. Ted budu muset zrušit naše líbánky!" Začali jsme se obě smát tak moc,že Brittany málem zaskočilo.

"Je roztomilej. Ale ne zrovna můj typ."

"Proč ne?"

"Je mu asi tak 6 let a no,kluk."

"Takže ty jsi.."

"Na holky? No,jo. Vím že s tím hodně lidí má problém,takže jestli ti to vadí,chápu to.."

"Ne! Vůbec mi to nevadí. Vážně." Usmála se abych věděla,že to myslí vážně.

"Jo? Ok,super.. takže ten projekt..?"

"Jo,jasně! Málem jsem zapomněla. Pojď." Vedla mě zpátky nahoru a tentokrát jsme začali psát.

-  
Sobota, 11:31  
_Jaký bylo rande?_

11:32  
Bože Quinn,nebylo to žádný rande!

11:32  
_Jo,jo jasně, to říkej babičce._

11:33  
Když už o tom mluvíme.. jakej byl tvůj den s babčou? Vzala tě na kolotoč?

11:34  
_Sklapni._

11:34  
Ty jsi začala. :)

11:35  
_Teď vážně. Jakej byl den s Brittany?_

11:36  
Fajn.

11:36  
_Ty jsi hrozná,víš to?_

11:37  
Ano.

* * *

**Pohled Brittany**

Jsou to přesně dva týdny od doby,co jsem změnila školu. Stihla jsem se přidat ke Glee. Mnohem lepší sbor než na Carmelské střední. Santana měla pravdu,Jesse je idiot.

Potkala jsem tu taky dost super lidí,jako Quinn nebo Santanu. Santana je super,umí být dost sprostá,ale z toho co jsem zatím viděla,má i svou stránku kde je hrozně milá. Je sice docela dobře skrytá.. ale je tam.

Vlastně jsem ji už dlouho neviděla,možná bych ji mohla zavolat... Ne-e,textovka bude lepší.

1:09  
Spíš?

1:11  
_Je 1 hodina ráno ..._

1:11  
Promiň.

1:12

_Tak co jsi potřebovala?_

1:12  
Myslela jsem že bysme někdy mohli někam zajít,víš,jen tak se pobavit. Nějakou dobu už jsem tě neviděla.

1:14  
_No jo,možná.. Hej,jdeš na tu Puckovu párty?_

1:15  
Pozval mě,ale nejsem si jistá jestli půjdu.

1:16  
_Pojď. Můžeme se sejít tam. Puckovy párty jsou vždycky sranda,. Slibuju že se budeš mít fajn. (Když půjdeš,odpustím ti to žes mě vzbudila v 1 ráno.)_

1:18  
Tak teda jo. Uvidíme se tam. (Odpuštěno?)

1:19  
_;) Dobrou noc,Brittany._

1:20  
Dobrou.

-  
Je 20:00. V kolik že tam mám být? Jo, ve 21. Ok. Asi bych se měla začít připravovat. Otevřela jsem svůj velký šatník s úkolem najít něco pohodlného a zároveň sexy.

Svetry s obrázky,barevná trička.. asi bych si měla protřídit šatníků. Měla bych si vzít šaty. Pěkný,krátký šaty.

Přehrabuju se v šatníku jako vlaštovka co se snaží najít žížalu už aspoň 15 minut, a pořád jsem nenašla nic,co by vyhovovalo. Je to přece Puck -to znamená chlast,naštvaní sousedé,a další chlast. Tam si přece nemůžu vzít růžový svetr s puntíky.

Po dlouhém rozhodování jsem došla k tomu,že bude nejjednodušší si prostě vzít legíny a modrou blůzu. Když jsem vlezla do vybraného oblečení,obrátila jsem se směrem k zrcadlu abych se podívala jak vypadám.

"Zrcadlo,zrcadlo,pověz mi,kdo je ze všech nejkrásnější?"  
"Ne? Nic?" Měla jsem vědět že je to podfuk. Měla bych si to zapsat. Nikdy nevěřit cedulkám v obchodě.

20:53 Sakra!§ Kontrola. Náušnice-mám. Boty-mám. Makeup-mám. Spodní prádlo- no... není potřeba.

Když jsem uslyšela hlasitý zvuk mého mobilu,popadla jsem ho abych si přečetla sms od Santany.  
20:54  
_Přijdeš?_

20:55  
Jsem na cestě.


End file.
